


A Man Walks Into A Bar

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar Room Brawl, Bikers, Brother/Brother Incest, Collars, Come as Lube, Flirting, Gore, Gun Violence, Incest Kink, Infidelity Kink, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Kink, POV Original Male Character, POV Outsider, Possessive Behavior, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Another man is flirting with Sam. Dean doesn't like it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	A Man Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, pennyshipswincest, gay, violence, murder, bikers, wincest, sam winchester, dean winchester, anal.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Violence, murder, and one use of a slur.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Alcohol consumption. Slur use (slut, whore, bitch, and faggot), casual sexual entitlement on the part of OCs, fetishized intense violence. Incestuous sexual activity, which is the most consensual thing in the fic.

“Hey. Buck.” Jasper gestured with his beer to something over Buck’s shoulder, his murmur barely audible over the noise of the bar. “Some biker kid’s giving us slut-eyes.”

Buck wiped beer foam off his beard and glanced behind him. Sitting in a seat at the bar with his legs spread, elbows draped over the polished wood, was a man in his early twenties wearing tight black jeans, a ripped shirt, and a leather jacket. He was staring straight at Buck and biting his lip. Buck almost choked on his tongue and looked away quickly, hunching over his beer.

“ _Some biker kid_?” he hissed. “That’s Sam fucking Winchester, Jas! Don’t make eye contact!”

“Much rather make a different kind of contact.” Jasper chuckled and took another sip of his beer, still staring at the man across the bar. “Wouldja take a _look_ at him, Buck? He’s got ‘whore’ written all over his face. It’s clear what he wants.”

“God fucking knows what Sam Winchester wants, Jasper, but I can guarantee you one thing,” Buck growled. “It ain’t your dick.”

Sam brought a hand up to his mouth and slid the thumb over his lower lip, biting the tip of it, his eyes locked on Jasper. Jasper gave him a filthy grin.

“Don’t make fucking eye contact!” Buck snarled.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t be jealous, old man,” Jasper smirked.

Sam spread his legs a little wider. His hard on was straining against his tight pants, plainly visible to anyone who might glance at him. Jasper was doing a little more than just glancing. Sam ran a hand down his hard stomach and grabbed his cock through his pants, eyes closing for just a moment and mouth opening in what was clearly a moan.

Jasper slammed his beer down on the table and stood up.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Buck hissed.

“I’m gonna stuff that bitch’s ass,” Jasper replied with a grin. He ignored Buck’s snarled warning and stalked across the room. He got right up close to Sam, standing between his open legs and bracing his arms on the bar.

“Hey there.”

Sam’s smile was soft and his eyes were empty. “Hush, this is my favorite part.”

The bang of a firing gun resounded off the walls. Sam pulled his leg out of the way so Jasper’s lifeless body could slump unobstructed to the floor, flopping into a growing pool of blood that oozed from the hole in his head. The whole bar was dead silent and motionless, except for the one man who was pointing a gun at the space Jasper’s head used to occupy. That man spat scornfully on the floor before lowering his weapon.

“Fucker,” he growled. The man stalked over to Sam, heavy boots thumping on the uneven bar floor. When he got to Sam he grabbed the other man’s legs and pressed himself between them, teeth bared. “That’s the fifth asshole this week who’s tried to put his hands on you, Sammy.”

Sam raised his hands in a gesture of innocence, but his smile was anything but. “Well, I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

The man with the gun grabbed Sam’s hair _hard_ , biting his neck until Sam hissed. “I’m gonna get you a fucking dog collar, Sam, one that says ‘Dean Winchester’s bitch’ on the tag so everyone knows who you belong to. You’re fucking _mine_ , Sam.”

Sam groaned as Dean’s hand reached roughly between his legs, grabbing his erection and squeezing it. Then Dean’s mouth was on his, and it was more teeth than tongue and barely a kiss at all, just biting and snarling and leaving red marks all over Sam’s lips.

“Hey!” The barkeep seemed to have snapped out of his daze and was reaching under the bar for something. “You faggots wanna fuck, go do it somewh—”

Dean raised his gun and shot the man clean through the head without tearing his mouth away from Sam’s. The bar seemed to come back to life at that point, some people standing around and freaking out, most making a hasty beeline for the exit. The latter school of thought seemed quite sensible to Buck, and he set down his beer as quietly as possible and tried to melt into the crowd, not daring to even glance at the pair of brothers at the bar.

“ _Mine_ , Sam,” Dean repeated, teeth digging into Sam’s neck until he tasted blood. “Always gonna love you and protect you and fuck you, Sammy, no one’s gonna touch my little brother.”

“Only you, Dean,” Sam breathed back, like it was a prayer, like this was a ritual and he knew the steps by heart. Dean pulled a knife out of his pocket and tore it through Sam’s pants, ripping the whole crotch area open. He gave his brother’s hard cock a few hungry strokes before pulling Sam off the bar stool, turning him around, and shoving him over the polished wood. The whole room could hear the rip as Dean tore the seat of Sam’s pants open.

“Dean,” Sam panted as his brother’s cock fell thick and hot against his bare ass. Dean grabbed his dick and guided it down to Sam’s hole, still wet from the last time they fucked.

“Yeah, Sammy?”

Sam grinned over his shoulder. “Kill another one for me.”

Buck’s whole body tensed as another _bang_ rang through the bar, followed by the thump of some unnamed body hitting the floor. Sam started laughing, and Buck could hear Dean grunt as he shoved into his brother. Buck started running for the door at that point, not even trying to be inconspicuous anymore. He made it to the exit and staggered out into the night air, gasping in great lungfuls of it, but nothing would ever get the ringing of Sam’s laughter out of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/49154790540/a-man-walks-into-a-bar.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a summary in its original published form, so I added one.


End file.
